


Nacho Day

by DisgruntledPelican



Series: I will not feel shame about the drabbles. [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, The Baseball, Very fluffy, nachos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/pseuds/DisgruntledPelican
Summary: Prompt: David drops his nachos on the ground.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: I will not feel shame about the drabbles. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557733
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Nacho Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8jodaiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8jodaiko/gifts).



> I just... I'm really sorry that the title is punny. I really am.

Patrick looked into the stands as he was running in from center field and couldn’t seem to find his fiancé in the crowd. Last he’d seen David, he was in line for his usual “halftime nachos” (which was really just the 3rd inning). But now, David was nowhere to be found. 

The game continued, Patrick snuck looks into the crowd but never did lay eyes on David again. He knew David didn’t love “the baseball days”, but he was glad when David was there. 

By the end of the game, all the looking around and not finding David had made Patrick miss him. He packed up quickly and skipped the post game chat. As he approached his car, he was stopped by a noise he mildly recognized. 

“Ahem.”

He looked over and saw David’s head peeking out from the back of a tree. 

“David. You’re umm… you’re hiding behind a tree.”

“I’m well aware of what I’m doing Patrick.”

“Care to tell me why?”

“I’d rather not. But you’re probably going to figure it out. And I feel like I should warn you before you see me.”

Patrick was trying (but failing) to hide the very amused and _in love_ look in his eyes. 

“I’m listening…”

“I uhh… I dropped my nachos. I didn’t want to sit in the stands with a nacho shirt.”

David’s voice sounded so small, it hurt Patrick’s heart a bit. 

“Sweetie, if you were uncomfortable you could have gone home.” At this point, Patrick had reached David and the tree keeping him safe from the other spectators. 

“I know. I almost left. But… I like watching you play the baseball.”

“I thought you hated coming to games?”

“I don’t love it when you make me wear the baseball costume!" David's hands flailed as he spoke, "But you look really good and I like... I like when I get my 3rd inning nachos.”

Patrick couldn’t help it. He leaned in and stole a kiss from his fiancé. “You said inning instead of halftime, I’m very proud!”

David rolled his eyes and smirked, “Thank you, I’m learning.”


End file.
